shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Donsai Sujata/Personality and Relationships
Personality As a child Donsai was a normal young kid, he loved to play and get into trouble. But from a young age he had wanted to become a great martial artist and a great leader like his own father was. On the time on his home island, he wishes to become the leader and his dream had taken him for years. But whenever his island home was attacked by pirates, he had jumped into battle without thinking. So he had shown to be very inexperienced at first, but as he grow as a warrior. He began to become a serious and cold man, he had taken everything seriously. With a calm tone to life and to others, Donsai seems to be more of a pacifist as he seems to fight whenever needed. But whenever he had met Hakushin and went under his wing, he started to study several materials from different regions of the sea. After a few years with Hakushin, Donsai had changed again. He had started to become much like his own mentor; he had become more heartless and mysterious. Donsai had shown a cold shoulder to most of the revolutionaries after this. He started to do things on his own and began to feel much like a lone wolf now. But whenever Hakushin was killed, Donsai had snapped. He was filled with hate for mostly everyone, that didn’t even mourn Hakushin’s death. This is whenever Donsai started to hate the Revolutionary and he still does to this day. Because of how they didn’t seem to care that Hakushin died and after all of the years Hakushin had given to their cause. So this where Donsai had made it his life goal to carry on Hakushin’s legacy. So as of now, Donsai is a hate filled person and gets angry at those who mock Hakushin’s name or even his own. Donsai has become a ruthless killer, choking all those who he fills aren’t worthy to isn’t fit to live the new world after he and his allies are done constructing. Donsai often speaks about how reconstruction is needed for this world to be pure again. Thus why he had joined the Taichibukai and the Oculta Coalition, he believes that allies are needed to back him up. He is a very ambitious man not letting anyone step on him or his dreams, doing whatever is needed to make these dreams come true. Relationships Sujata Crew Among the his crew he is well respected because of his skills in fighting and his own dreams. He seems to think them as brothers and all three of them do the same, he has shown to have a great devotion to them. As he has promised that in the new world that is coming, he shall help them all achieve their dreams. They are loyal to him as well, as they all wish to help track down Mutira and kill him. Revolutionaries Originally Donsai was loyal to the Revolutionaries, but after Hakushin's death and seeing no one seemed to really care hakushin had died. Donsai had felt betrayed alomst that they didn't seem to mourn him and as such he then began to become distance with them. Until he felt that he had no other business with them and his hate for them began to grow after a few years. Now he had left and most of them didn't care, so as of now their relationships are unknown at this time. Hakushin Donsai had thought of Hakushin in the highest of standards and as such, Hakushin took the boy under his wing. Their relationship had grown over time and to the point that Donsai had been given the nickname "Hakushin's Legacy" they had said that Donsai would be such a thing. So after his death, Donsai had went insane and now wants to make sure Hakushin's dreams are lived out through him and of course Donsai's own twist dreams. Taichibukai Among the Taichibukai he is more of the serious and calm members of the group, as a warlord he is well respected by the lower and vice members because of his title. However, among most of the warlord he is an 50/50 situation. Most of the members doesn't seem to mind him, but Donsai seems to have a rivalry going on with Sima Sao Zhang. Because Hakushin and Sima Sao were bitter enemies, so as such Donsai doesn't seem to like Sima Sao. Thus why Donsai often wishes to have a new leadership in the Taichibukai. Oculta Coalition He is a great member of the Coalition to the point that he had come out publicly that Donsai, is the "leader" of this group. But really Bestia is, but it is just a to get Donsai and his dreams to become real. Bestia takes a great liking to Donsai and after hearing that he was Hakushin's student. Bestia had no doubts about Donsai and his crew members, had joined the ranks of the Coalition. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages